True Happiness
by LuckyDuck35
Summary: Piper feels like she's already married to Larry at just 22. She wants more from life and she doesn't want to end up like her mother. Piper loses all hope until someone new walks into her life.
1. Chapter 1

"Larry!",yelled Piper. They were heading over to Piper's Parents house for a fundraiser. **Larry has to hurry up or my mom is going to be pissed that were late. She's always been having these type of events ever since I was little. I mean honestly what's the point?**

 **We all have to slap fake smiles on our faces even though none of us are actually happy.** "Ok pipes how do I look", he said with his arms outstretched. "Eh, you could do better", said piper releasing a little smile. "Come on it took me a long time to get all prettied up". "I know you took longer than I did." Piper was already laughing at this point.

"Ok, well let's head out, I don't want your mom to be angry at me." "Yeah well that's impossible, I swear she loves you more than she loves me, her own daughter." "Yeah your probably right," Larry laughed on his way out the door. **It feels like we've been together for a long time, but it's been almost 2 years.**

 **We met in the beginning of our junior year in college. In a few months we will graduate, and my parents already have a house picked for us to move into. I don't know how I feel about it I mean i'm only 22. How am I just supposed to move into a house get married and have kids at 22.**

 **There's still so much I want to do. I will probably end up starting a blog and writing about how meaningful married life is. As much fun as that sounds, It's not for me. I'm still figuring out my life, like what makes me happy or who.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, you could probably tell I'm new at this. This is my first story and it's probably really bad. Please let me know what you would like to see happen in this story. Thanks for reading.**

I grabbed the keys and entered the car with Larry. We drove up to my parents house. I would like so much just to back up the car and leave and never come back. "You ok" asked Larry concerned. "Yeah I'm good, just trying to mentally prepare myself."

"Come on pipes, I'll be here every step of the way." Ok yeah I can do this. Just go in say hi to everyone make an appearance and then leave. We walked into the house holding hands and my mom came out of nowhere and gave me a peck on the cheek. Then she turned back to her friends smiling. Of course she was just playing the part of the 'loving mother'.

Then she gave Larry a big hug and led us to the middle of the room. All of my parents friends proceeded to ask us a bunch of questions about the future. My least favorite subject. My dad mentioned that he already had his mind set on a house for us.

"It's a nice house upstate with a beautiful backyard and big kitchen for piper. He then looked at me, I think you could start a garden and keep yourself busy. Then he looked at Larry, and I plan on leaving the firm to this fine young man."

My mom also joined in and said she could help me decorate and find good gardeners for the place. What the Fuck?! I just saw my whole life in a matter of seconds.

I don't want to end up like my mom who has enough fucking fake smiles to go around. I want to be happy not fake happy. I had to remind myself that I'm 22 not 40.

I'm not ready to be a fucking housewife. They are all still laughing and discussing my future. I feel like I'm about to start hyperventilating. I need to get out of here.

I turned around and swiftly left through the front door. I don't think anyone noticed. But where do I go? Doesn't matter, anywhere but here would be great.

I hopped in the car and drove. I was running low on gas so I eventually stopped somewhere in Manhattan. I looked across the street and it was if the universe knew exactly what I needed...a drink.

It may sound surprising but I've never actually been in a bar before. I got out of the car and entered the bar. I went straight for the bar stools. I sat down and examined all the drinks.

"So what will it be?" asked the bartender. "Um...a beer will be fine." I felt a little nervous asking since I've never had a beer before. He seemed to realize that I was new at this, because he left with a slight chuckle.

I turned around and took in the whole essence of the bar. It's quite crowded considering it's not even happy hour. I scanned the room looking at the decorations and I was startled to see a woman looking right at me.

I quickly turned around and my beer was already in front of me. I took a swig and tried to act calm. Why was she staring at me? Oh crap. Of course knowing my luck, she sat down next to me.

"Is this your first time," asked the woman. I was shocked at the fact that this complete stranger, well beautiful stranger, was talking to me. Wait what did she mean by ''first time".

She could tell I was confused so she added," I mean is this your first time in a bar." man, how does everybody know. "Oh, yeah it is, is it that obvious?" she laughed and said " yeah a little bit. You were starring all over the place so I figured."

"I just ran away from a family thing and I didn't know where else to go. So here I am." " Well aren't you classy," she said jokingly. Wow, I just noticed how green her eyes are.

We continued to talk back and forth. It didn't seem like it but an hour had already passed. "Shit" she seemed to notice too and she started digging in her purse.

"I had a great time talking to you," I said. "And who do I owe the pleasure to." Oh yeah we don't even know each other's names yet. "It's Piper Chapman."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Piper, my name is Alex. Alex Vause." As she said her name she wrote her phone number on my arm.

"Till later Piper." She got up and winked at me. I couldn't help but blush. I looked down at my arm. I wanted to know more about the woman named Alex Vause.


End file.
